The wielder of the dragonforce the original one
by Let's try this
Summary: OP Issei what if there was more to Issei than the boosted gear. What if he was the original one less perverted but it is still there rating might go up This is my first go I hop you enjoy.
1. History

**A/N Hey guys this a idea i got so i hope you like it.**

**disclaimer Everything belongs to it rightful owners.**

**Chapter 1: History **

My name is,well i don't have true name but i do by the human name Issei Hyoudou given by my human parents, if you wonder what i am talking about in my first life i was not human i was formed with the big bang that started multiverse.

If think that is amazing, there is element i can't control, i have no major weakness, samael's curse ha it just makes me move slower for a few minutes before we get into main part i will tell you about my true form.

My true or birth form,whatever you like to call it,my true/birth form was a massive ball of rainbow like energy then their my dragon form**(which is alduin from elder scrolls 5 skyrim) **has rainbow coloured eyes and rainbow coloured wings,while colour scheme of the body and top part of the wings is light brown colour.

For first two hundred to four hundred,i spent mastering my power to see what can do, while in this time i found out i could travel through the multiverse with ease,through my travel of the multiverse i discovered each world end up differently from one another because simple thing would change that,don,t ask how i know this i just did,as well i found some worlds move fast or slower than others just keep you guy up date on that, to the time had return to the world i was formed in,had found change a lot in the time i was gone to the point there was planet which had life on it,that would later be know as earth,but what shocked more was the two plane of existence which would later be know as heavan and the dimensional gap,which a power being in it,but was not as strong as me,then there was power that radiating from heavan the ligh energy, so i whent and checked it by breaking the barrier,what i found would be the entity to give me my name i went by,befor i test out the reincarnation system,and the entity was God of the Bible.

Well to put it simple i beat Bibe really badly to the point it was a one sided beatdown,to put it simple again Bible me came fast friends because we were the first of are kinds,also he was one who gave me my Dragonar dragonforce and the title original one master of the multiverse.

over the five hundred i spent with Bible,I watched first human walk earth and see them develop dominance species,i saw the rise of the angles and the fall of Satan and birth of the devils,before you say anything satan wasn't a bad person he was really laid back,Satan couldn't really hate Bible for what he did,i also i saw the birth of the fallen angels,while other religion made themselves known,and more of my own kind appeared the dragon.

A hundred year before the great war a great disturbance occurred in the dimensional gap took place between Great red and Ophis but i step in to stop the battle,the battle took 5 year to end and i won earning me the strongest entity,after the battle i made my own plane of existence were stayed when i wasn't with Satan or Bible.

The it happened the war of the 3 faction the angel,the fallen angels,the devil,the war took alot of live on each untill they join together to stop the heavenly dragon duo,then it finally happened the thing that end the war the death of the 4 devil kings and the god of the Bible,but if was for me the descending from the portal in the sky and stop the war with reason it would have continued until they wiped themselves out.

After that i decided to keep my promise to Bible and try it out so i flew back in to my own plane of existence and found the reincarnation system,before that look beautiful meadow before walk through the massive stone gate that made the entrance to reincarnation system, remember this one thing can change the outcome of any world.

**Hey guy i hope you like this see more please leave review.**

**P.s I've had this idea for op Issei that explains why his op for long time also more planned if people like it.**

**Next time Human,memories,Angels? and the boost****. **


	2. Human, memories, Angels? And the boost

**Thank guys for the feedback on chapter 1 **

**Chapter 2 Human, memories, Angels? And the boost**

(Issei's room)

We see are young 4 year old Issei seating down at the desk by his bed but he seems to be finish a drawing of a broadsword, that look like it made of dragon bone with a rainbow coloured middle strip and a rainbow coloured edge.

"Issei go to bed" shouted Issei's mom, which broke the silence.

"Okay mom" Issei shouted to his mother.

Issei got and went to bed, clueless to what would happen when he slept.

**(Dreamscape)**

"Where am I" Issei asked himself as looked around the meadow.

"Remember who you are" an ominous voice whispered.

"Who are you" Issei shouted out.

"Remember" the voice whispered as it slowly faded into the forest, north of the meadow.

"Wait" Issei shouted as ran it to the forest, in pursuit of the voice.

Issei ran quicker and quicker straight through the forest, while jumping over and weaving in between the tundra, until he ran out onto cliff edge, Snap the edge of the cliff fell into the lake below.

"Ahh"Issei screamed as he and the cliff fell into the lake below.

SPLASH.

" aaaagh i thought this was a dream" Issei groaned to himself as he pulled himself from the lake laid on his stomach.

"Your right hand is the lock to get back what belongs to you" the ominous voice said.

"What does the voice mean" Issei muted to himself as he stood.

"Ooh that what the voice meant" Issei said out loud as looked at the dragon looking door.

"Your right hand is the lock to get back what belongs to you" the ominous voice repeated.

"What the worst that could happen, I'm going to regret the aren't" Issei said to himself as he stuck his right hand into the lock.

Suddenly Issei screams out in pain " this freaking hurts" as the immense pain spread through his body, but then memories flashed in Issei mind, giving him back the memories of his first life back.

"So Bible reincarnation system worked then" Issei said while panting, before all when black.

**(Issei room)**

Morning, Issei slowly sat up in his bed and looked at his right arm and turn it on fire then expelled from his arm then he started to speak to himself.

"That crazy idiot got to work, he was able to get my memories back as well as my power, it seems my human body has adapted to my power so quickly, probably to do with what i really am" Issei laughs at what happened.

"Issei get up, Irina will be here in 30 minutes" Issei mom shouted.

**(30 minutes)**

Knock, knock.

When Issei open the door he saw a girl few inches smaller than himself with light brown hair tied in ponytail and violet coloured eyes, she was wearing a black sleeveless top and yellow shorts.

"Come on Issei" said an excited Irina before giving Issei the chance to speak, Irina pulled Issei out the front door, for whole day of a one side conversation.

For the whole day Issei was dragged about from location to location but overall the day for them was great, if Issei only knew this would be the day he meet his red dragon friend.

**(Issei room)**

It was 6 pm and Issei was meditating, until he discovered another entity present in him, more specific his left arm, then Issei decided to pour his magic into his left arm then a red dragon like gauntlet appeared, then Issei decided to connect his concussion to the gauntlet.

**(Inside the boosted gear)**

Inside the gauntlet it was completely black and you could hear a slight snoring noise.

"Hello is there anyone in here" shouted Issei, but he knew there was someone in here with him.

Suddenly a massive tornado of fire appeared inside there was a massive red dragon.

"**So you are my new host but i didn't expect you to be so young" the red dragon stated.**

He's the welsh dragon Ddraig the joint fourth strongest dragon with Albion Issei thought to himself.

"So you're the red dragon emperor" said Issei to Ddraig.

"**So how do you know of me" asked a shocked dragon.**

"It's a long story a very long story" replied Issei.

"**Kid I've got nothing but time" stated Ddraig.**

**(1 hour later)**

"**So let me get this straight you are the original one reborn because of god reincarnation system and was turned human because of it and you keep all your power but you can't change your form" stated a disbelief Ddraig.**

"Yep that about right" replied a laughing Issei.

"**You're probably be my most interesting host and my most powerful" laughed Ddraig.**

**(3 years later)**

For the past 3 year in secret Issei has training with Ddraig to improve his control over the boosted gear and it attacks as that time Irina moved to England because her parents are devoted Christian, as wellIssei found out he could wield Ascalon the dragon slayer, now we see Issei training with Ascalon.

"I'm getting better at wielding this bu-" he stopped mid-sentence when he felt angel appear invisible in the training grounds"

"I know I will tell I know it here" Issei thought

"In know your here angel, show yourself" Issei shouted out.

Suddenly a bright star appeared and transformed into angel, who look no older than 25 years old with short blond hair and blue while white robes and he 1 pair of wings.

"I mean you no harm, I was ordered to find out who Ascalon chose as it wielder nothing more".

"Hey angel can I ask you a question" asked Issei.

"What is it" the angel replied.

"How is heaven work without god" said Issei.

"H Ho How do you know about gods death" the angel stuttered.

"Just take to Michael" Issei said with a look that said do what you're told if you want to live.

**(Heaven)**

In a flash of golden light Issei and the angel appeared in the throne room of heaven, while Issei saw Michael seat on the throne. **(He wears what he wears in the anime)**

"Guard why did you bring this boy here" Michael asked in a kind tone.

"Lord Michael the wielder of Ascalon know about gods' death".

"Michael I'm hurt you don't remember me" Issei said in fake hurt, while he did this he turn his eyes rainbow coloured to get Michael realize who he was.

"dr dr dr Dragonar it's y y you,w w where have you been" asked a stuttering and shocked Michael.

"After Bible died I used the reincarnation system like i promised him,by the way how is everything doing "replied Issei.

"Will religion wise it is fine, with stray exorcist that is a problem because they took over weapons plant on Okunoshima Island.

"That was the island overrun with rabbits" laughing Issei said.

"Yes it was, but I need you to go there and kill the stray exorcist that are mass producing the weapon and kill, for the reason they might bring mass panic to people.

"Okay I will go to the island, but I be might take a day or to think of a plan of action" replied Issei.

**(Okunoshima Island outside the weapons plant)**

Now we see Issei balancing on the highest point of a tree overlooking the weapons plant, while wearing a brown cloak.

"Hey Ddraig I sensed 30 people in there,10 outside 2 on the roof 8 on the ground and 20 indoors, so the best plan of action is to take the people out on the roof then take on the take out the people on the ground the put up a force field to stop other from escaping" Issei wisped.

**That is actually not a bad plan partner, by the way are you going to the boosted gear replied to Ddraig.**

"No I won't, let just do" Issei said as he made the force before jumped of the peak of the tree to the top of building.

When Issei land on the building, he summoned his dragon bone broadsword with rainbow coloured middle and edge, slowly he walked towards the stray exorcist before slicing them through the back into nothingness.

"Destruction does wonders for getting rid of everything" Issei muttered to himself.

Issei walk left side of the building and saw both guards under him so jumped over the edge and used his power of shadow to hide in the darkness, then he jumped out of shadow and slice the guards with one quick slice.

"Four down twenty-six to go" muttered Issei

Issei turn toward and ran down to back wall, but as got closer he stopped at the end of the building, Issei turn his head around the side of the building to see where the guards are placed, so Issei decide to use his invisibility magic, so he got closer to the guards and shot destruction chain out of his hand and killed the guards instantly.

"Six down twenty-four to go" Issei said to himself.

Issei ran to the side that still a guards, when he saw the guards he summoned another dragon bone broadsword then Issei prepared a to attack, his sword let a blaze with molten lava, Issei he used his speed to kill both guards easily.

"Hey Ddraig wasn't that too easy, I mean not killing the guard but there was no security" asked a concerned Issei.

"**Your right partner about the security but be careful" Ddraig replied.**

When Issei got to the door, he sensed if there was anyone by the door but there wasn't so he slowly open the door and slowly closed it, so Issei decide use fire to melt the door closed and the only exits.

When Issei took few step in the alarm went off.

"I knew something like this would happen "Issei he said out loud as he saw the 20 stray exorcist run him at him.

Then Issei summoned his dragon bone sword and add summon of his wind, to spread the exorcist apart, then Issei ran the first two exorcist and right through them sliced through, Issei the shot a magma bomb six of the exorcist, then the finally twelve exorcist attacked him at the same so Issei released a wave of destruction through the sword and kill the remaining strays.

"Hey Ddraig do you think there is a point of finding the bosses office to see if there anything useful in there" Issei ask.

"**Partner what would they have that we need, but better to be safe than sorry don't you think" Ddraig.**

**(33 minutes)**

"So this this is the main office I'll see if can find anything useful" Issei

Said out loud.

**(a few minutes later)**

"The Holy Sword Project supervised Valper Galilei what is this?" A confused Issei asked.

What Issei found next wasn't what he expected to read but he found out them being killing people less than a year ago.

"That is awful how anyone can do that" asked a shock Issei

"**I don't know partner but there some cruel people this world" replied Ddraig.**

"Let go and tell Michael we are done the job so i can forget about this holy sword project" said Issei.

**Hey guy i hope you in enjoy this, and please a review.**

By the way should Sona have Saji in her peerage or should he learn about his power from Issei I will try and make a poll for this.


	3. The fallen and the rival

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews,** **Favourites,** **Followers and the poll about who Saji is up.**

(Chapter 3 the fallen and the rival)

(6.30pm)

"Mom I'm leaving for a few hours" Shouted Issei.

"Be back before 10 Issei".

Now we see Issei walking by the river, it has been a few week since Issei help Michael with the stray exorcist and finding out about the holy sword project.

**(Flash back)**

Issei had just return back to heaven to report back about the job and to find out more about the holy sword project.

"Michael we have something's to talk about" shouted Issei as he entered Gods throne room.

"What is it that we need to talk about Dragonar" Michael asked in a calm tone.

"First is I dealt with the stray exorcist although that was a pain that is not what I am mad about, it is the holy sword project, WHAT IN HELL HAPPENED FOR THAT PROJECT TO ACTUALLY HAPPEN?" shouted Issei at Michael, while staying calm before losing it.

"The holy sword project was the plain to make artificial holy sword wielder for the church to combat stay devils and exorcist and other threats to the church, this project by Valper Galilei was never supposed to take lives of children, just for our own need hundreds of innocent children lost their lives but still we use crystallized light attribute, this probable take place for years to come they made a lot of use crystallized light attribute from the children they killed" replied Michael in a depressed tone.

"So this project was for the church own selfish needs, how far has the church fallen since the death of god? Also why didn't you stop it Michael?" stated Issei.

"Yes it was for our own selfish needs and to answer your second question I didn't find about this until it was too late and when I intervened Valper Galilei was already exiled from the church." Replied a dejected Michael.

"Did you even try and find him" asked irritated Issei.

"We tried to find him but it seemed he had gone in to hiding because all our sauces have come up empty handed" replied an even more depressed Michael.

(End Flash back)

Now we see Issei talking with Ddraig about recent events that have occurred with the church.

"**Don't worry partner the church can't get any more corrupted for the reason I've seen this happen through my hosts, although it seems to be getting better but don't expect a miracle to happen" replied Ddraig. **

"I know what you mean but it is still hard to watch something Bible make over a few hundred years come to a corrupted organization, when Bible wanted to make the church into organization to guide and help people through their lives he didn't want to be worshipped" Issei Stated in reply to Ddraig comment.

**(34** **minutes and 5 seconds later)**

Issei continued to walk by the river till he felt the presence of a fallen angle by him.

Why would a fallen angle be in this town? Issei thought to himself as he looked around himself and found the fallen angle then one thought came to his mind when saw he the fallen angle fishing Azazel.

"You know you want get many fish in his part of the river Azazel" Issei said.

"I know that Dragonar" Azazel replied in a calm tone.

"Wow no stuttering not even skin turning pale" laughs Issei.

"I knew you would return but not when but as a Human that was quite a surprise" laughs Azazel.

After a few awkward moment Issei decide to speak again.

"So Azazel what have you been doing since the Great War" Issei ask with interest.

"Well since you're interested I will tell you, since the Great War I've been studying scared and how they work, also I discovered how they change with the emotional desire of the person who wields them as well as watch how they evolve with the wielder as well as I've tried to make my witch is coming along quite well" Azazel said with the a lot of passion.

"You mean like the Boosted Gear" Issei asked as he puts his left arm out.

**Dragon Booster. **

"So you're this generation Red Dragon Emperor one of the Two Heavenly Dragons or one of the Twin Sky Dragons which ever you prefer, so how did you get Boosted Gear then?" Azazel asked with interest.

"I got the Boosted gear when I was reborn as a human and if you're wondering when I found out about, 3 years ago is the answer" replied Issei.

"That is quite impressive to awaken that early but this is you after all, also what would you say if I knew were the White Dragon Emperor as well he could also he can perfect balance breaker" Azazel inquired with curiosity.

"I don't want to sound arrogant I will easily defeat him" Issei replied with confident.

"Why don't we put that to the test then meet me here 11am tomorrow so I can take you to battle the White Dragon Emperor" said Azazel.

"Deal" Issei replied without hesitation.

**(Issei room 11 pm)**

"So if he uses fists we uses fist, if he uses magic we uses magic, if he use scared gear we scared gear, if he use balance breaker we use balance breaker.

"**That correct partner be warned we are more powerful than him for sure but he still put up a fight but don't kill him yet" replied Ddraig in a serious tone.**

"Got Ddraig but you know I won't kill him" Issei stated in a sleepy tone.

**(Tomorrow at the river)**

"Well just in time for your battle with the white one" Azazel asked.

The only thing Issei give was sing node.

"It time to go" Azazel said with a smirk.

In a flash of yellowish light Issei and Azazel were gone.

**(Grigori)**

When Issei and Azazel appeared they appeared in a massive battle area from the Pokémon anime.

"This where you will be batting and boy in front of you is Vali the White Dragon Emperor and Vali this is Issei the Red Dragon Emperor " Azazel said with a smirk.

When Issei looked in front of him vail was the same height as him with dark silver hair and ice blue eyes, he wearing a green top and burgundy coloured jeans and black jacket over. **(It is what he wear in the anime)**

"Now both you will to the edge of the arena when I shout go you start fighting" Azazel said in serious tone.

The Vali said "you better give it all you got Rival" as he walk to the opposite side of the arena.

Issei walk over to the other side of the arena waiting for Azazel to shout go.

"Go" Azazel shouted which broke the silence.

In a matter of seconds Issei and vail appeared in the middle of the field, Vali when to punch Issei but Issei leaned forward and struck Vali in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

"You have to do better if you want to beat me" Issei shouted.

Vali shot forward at Issei aiming to kick him but Issei grabbed his leg and thrown Vali behind him, Vali released the divine dividing the shot forward try to Issei try to half his power but Issei keep dodging every attempted until Issei saw an opening, were Issei Kicked Vali in the chin sent back a couple of meters.

"Hey Vali why don't we take this up a notch ay" Issei shouted as the boosted gear appeared on his left arm.

"Shine forth over booster, Balance breaker" Issei and vail shouted unison.

"**Over booster, Balance breaker" the red and white dragon said unison.**

Suddenly the armour appeared out of no were and started connected to their body's, when the armour stop connecting Issei armour was red with dragonic features, while Vali armour was white with dragonic features and it keep it wings.

Issei and Vali move so fasted you could only see were red and white blurs, to Issei and Vali it was them punching, kicking and head butting each other, then Issei punched Vali in to the wall leaving a massive crack in both the armour and the wall, Vail attacked Issei again but Issei turn to the left and smashed his right hand and to Vali disabling his balance breaker and his scared gear making him hit the floor.

"That's enough" Azazel shouted to stop the battle.

"But Azazel I can still fight" a panting Vail said.

"You might be battle maniac and the strongest White Dragon Emperor to ever live, also he is the strongest Red Dragon Emperor to ever live and he was also holding back so he didn't kill you" Azazel said stern voice.

"Vali get even stronger so the next time we meet are battle will be more intense" Issei said.

"Vali I'm taking you to the infirmary to rest okay" Azazel spoke to Vali, while he could only node his head.

"Hey Azazel I need to speak to after your done with Vali okay" Issei asked.

"Sure thing" Azazel spoke.

(10 minutes later)

"What is it that you want to know" Azazel asked.

"Is it possible to make my own scared gear from the structure of the boosted gear" Issei asked Azazel.

"I'm not sure, but why do you want do this for" Azazel asked with curiosity.

"I want one because it would be nice to have armour set witch represent me and I could use my power in more interesting ways" Issei replied.

"**Actually you can partner by put some of your power in to your right arm and I will do the rest" Ddraig voice rang out.**

"What power did you put in the sacred gear" Azazel asked with curiosity.

"I put the dragon elements in it" Issei replied.

"What is the dragon elements" asked Azazel.

"The dragon elements are the power us dragons use" Issei stated.

"**Partner it done" Ddraig spoke out .**

When the sacred gear appeared it looked a lot like the boosted gear but instead it is light brown colour while the orbs are rainbow coloured, the spikes on the side are more diagonal making it look more like a V and the long spike that sticks out at back to make it look and the colour is rainbow like the gem.

"What are you going to call it" Azazel asked.

"Dragonforce" Issei replied.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this and please review if there is anything you want to say, please vote on the poll for what happen in chapter 4, you have until Monday the 9th 5.30pm GMT time to get you vote.**

**See ya next for more.**


	4. Enter the 15 of the Black Drag

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in while for the reasons I had to do mocks exams also thanks to all who read this story for it got over 1000 views on the first chapter so thanks.**

**Chapter 4: Enter the 1/5 of the Black Dragon King ****Vritra**

It been over 8 years since Issei first battle with Vali, In the 8 years Issei didn't do anything important but train his power more and try and blend in as a regular person, Now we see Issei seating down listening to the headmaster speak about what will happen in his time at the school.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Kuoh Academy, for the next 3 to 4 year you will be learning a strict curriculum" stated the Headmaster.

"Just great the next 4 years are going to be a pain" Issei muted to himself.

In the past 8 year Issei grew to be 6 foot 3 while have an athletics build, at the moment he is wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform with a red shirt (**what he wears in the anime)** and he wear a rainbow coloured scarf around his neck**(Like** **yuushin from Hiyokoi) **and red and white shoes**.**

"You all have your schedules, now you must go to class to meet your teacher then after that you will go to the lesson after that, so hop you have a great time here at Kuoh Academy and good by for now" the Headmaster said.

"So meet my form teacher thee it's PE then" Issei muted to himself.

**(1 hour and 5 minutes later)**

When Issei meet his form room teacher nothing really happen but learn more about the teacher and the class and he found he was in the same class as the perverted duo Matsuda and Motohama the ex-genius and the ex-jock.

"NOW YOU WILL BE PARTNED TO ANOTHER PERSON WHO YOU DO NOT KNOW, Now DO YOU UNDERSTAND" the PE teacher shouted.

"Yes sir" all the students replied except Issei who was just looked at the PE teacher with a look of amusement.

"Now here is who you will be working with" the teacher said.

**(1 minute later)**

"And finally Saji and Issei" the teacher stated.

Issei look at the boy who was his partner, he had short blond hair and grey eyes also wearing the same PE kit also felt another entity present in Saji.

"Ddraig is that a dragon king wielder" Issei asked in his mind.

"**Yes partner it is a part of the dragon king ****Vritra" Ddraig replied.**

"Thanks Ddraig" Issei said in his mind.

"Hello" Issei said to Saji with a smile.

"Hi" Saji replied.

Over the day Issei and Saji stared to get along very well and found out different things about each over. now we Issei and Saji seating on the river bank, then Issei ask Saji a question that would change is life.

"Hey Saji" Issei asked.

"Yes Issei" Saji replied.

"If told you that you had a power locked away in side you what would you say" Issei asked.

"I would say you are crazy but if you're telling the truth than that would be awesome" Saji stated in excitement.

"Okay Saji stick your left arm out" Issei said.

Saji put his left arm out Issei put his right hand his arm and transferred some of his magic energy to Saji to awaken his sacred gear, suddenly in a flash of white light his scared gear appeared and it looked like small, cute lizard (more specifically, a chameleon) with violet eyes and a deformed.

"W w what i is t t this" Saji stutters out the word.

"That Saji is your scared gear Absorption Line of the dragon king Vritra" Issei said with a smile

"Why did you show this to me" Saji asked quickly as still get over the shock.

Issei face turn serious as he look at Saji and replied " I showed you it for a few reason one reason is that devil will to persuade you to join their side to become there servant, also it would be nice have someone else with a dragon scared gear to talk to and the last reason would be I want to take you as my apprentice and teach you to use your power, what do you say to this.

"You really mean it" Issei just nodes.

"Then yes I accept" Saji replied in excitement.

"Meet me here tomorrow after school for to start your training and more okay" Issei said.

Saji only nods his head.

**(24 hours later)**

"Saji, to start this training will be tough, are you ready for this" Issei asked.

"Ready Issei" Saji replied with determination in his voice.

"Saji for your training will do strength and stamina training with weights and run laps and I will be teaching you dragon tongue" Issei stated.

"Issei, where will you train me" Saji ask with curiosity in his voice.

Suddenly Issei eyes went rainbow colour and a wooden door appeared by Issei, Issei smirked at Saji and said "I will be training you in my own dimension were time is different for example 1 hour on earth equals 1 day in my world".

"Okay, I've that but why do have to learn dragon tongue for" Saji asked.

"I'm teaching you the dragon tongue for a few reason, one is if we need talk about something important without other knowing what and the second reason is might meet some dragons later on" Issei replied.

They walk through the wooden door to find the arena with a running track an area full of weights and area with a swimming pool and area with a library and kitchen with a cafeteria.

"This amazing but why is there a kitchen in here? I understand the library" Saji asked.

Issei smirked and said "like I said we be spending 1 day in this world for every 1 hour on earth, also do you any other questions answered before we start training".

"Just one, what scared gear do use" Saji asked with interest.

Issei put both of his arms out forward and two dragon like gauntlet appeared on both arms a red one on his left arm with a two green gems in embedded in it and light brown on his right arm with two rainbow colour gems embedded in it.

"What are those" Saji asked.

"The one on my left arm is the Boosted gear which holds Ddraig the red dragon emperor who also called the one of the Two Heavenly Dragons or one of the Twin Sky Dragons and the second scared gear is the Dragon force which is made from the Boosted gear design and use the power of dragons. Now with that out the way don't we start your training Saji?" Issei said smirk on his face.

**(6 months later)**

It's been 6 months since Saji started his training with Issei to control and use his power and use the dragon tongue, at first it was slow but Saji finally got hand of it and we Issei walking towards the student council room when he see Saji outside waiting outside the student council room.

"So you're here to Saji" Issei stated.

"Yeah, I wonder why we are here we haven't gone anything wrong" Saji said.

"I think I know we are here" Issei said to Saji.

"Why are we here then" Saji replied.

"The devils in the area are try to recruit us into their peerage to be their servants" Issei said.

"It explains why we are here because devils always want power" Saji realized.

Issei and Saji waited a few minute then the door open and girl with long black hair and light brown eyes came out the room.

"The student council are ready to see you" the girl said in monotone voice.

Issei whispered to Saji "I will take the lead okay" the only thing Saji did was nodded his head.

When Issei and Saji entered the room Issei noticed all 10 girls in the room were devils.

The room was quite until a girl with sort black hair and violet eyes spoke in a calm tone "my name is Sona Shitori and i am the student council president and I would like to ask you some questions" who is revealed to be called Sona.

"Okay what you want to know" Issei replied in a calm tone.

"I want to know why people with dragon aura are in my territory" Sona said in a calm tone.

"To start that is somewhat of a stupid question for were we are, for the reason we are here is to get an education and further your question I was the one to awaken his powers and train him in them for the past six months, for the reason I'm here is to get education, By the way is there any else you want to know?" Issei asked Sona

"How do I know I can trust you and what you say" Sona replied to Issei in a monotone voice.

Issei looked at Sona and smirked "you can't really trust us but to prove we are your enemy we show you are sacred gears" Issei stated as the Boosted gear and Absorption Line appeared on Issei and Saji arms.

"The Absorption Line 1/5 Dragon King Vritra and the Longinus Boosted who hold the red dragon emperor who kill Gods and Satan Kings" Sona stated out loud so the whole room could hear her but Issei could see the fear in her eyes.

"Can you trust us now" Issei said with a smile.

"I don't trust you completely, you will earn my full trust" Sona stated calm tone.

Then the door open to revile the girl that led them in was holding some important looking document.

"Tsubaki what the problem" Sona asked calm tone.

"President there is very dangerous stay in the abandon factory's, south of here who we have to deal we now" the newly reviled Tsubaki with a bite of panic in here voice.

"Hey Sona why don't let me and Saji handle this" Issei said to Sona.

"You can fight the stray but me and Tsubaki will be coming with you to see how good you are" Sona said to Issei calm tone while Issei Nodded.

"Ready to put your skills to use from your training Saji because you are going to them and think your feet and rely own judgment not just mine to fight" Issei said to Saji seriously.

"Okay Issei" Saji replied.

A multiple colour circle appeared under the four they disappeared to abandon factories.

**(Abandon factories)**

"The stray should be in here" Tsubaki said as she pointed in to the building head of them.

The group of four walked in to building to find it completely empty, until the stray devil emerge from the shadows, the stray turn out to be female with long blonde that goes half way down her back with blue eyes and she is wearing a pitch black dress that goes down to her ankles and stray looked no older than 20 years of age.

"New meat for me to eat" the stay said in creepy but alluring voice.

"Zu'u fen ofaal ek morah fod hi unt gahnos ek Lu" Issei said to Saji in the dragon tongue.

"Ofaal nii" Saji replied in the dragon tongue.

"Dual fire disc" Issei shouted as he stuck both arm out to side as his hands lit on fire the trough his arms forward as two disc of fire shot out his hands.

The stray moved it hand in wave motion and a wind wall appeared in front of the stray and stopping the fire disc shot.

Issei the shot lightning out his hand but the stray turn her arm in to a sword deflecting the attack.

Issei suddenly disappeared and repaired behind the strayed and kicked it towered Saji, the Saji shouted "drain whip" the Absorption Line shout out and it started to whip the stray while stealing the strays magic, then Saji shouted out "multi line", the Absorption Line split a part drabbed the strayed around the arms the leg and stomach, while slowly absorbing the magic out the stray.

Saji dropped the drained stray, Issei walked over to the stray and he said with power add to his voice "**You are danger to people of this town and that a problem, ERADICATION" **Red/dark black magic formed on Issei hand and on to the stray and cover her whole body before turning her into nothing.

"By the way Sona how was that" Issei asked.

"That was amazing how quickly you dispatched the stray, I can tell from that you were both holding back a lot in that fight" Sona replied.

"You are correct on that we easily killed but I want see how well Saji fought in actual fight" Issei said.

"I think we should form an alliance" Sona said calm tone.

"How should we do it" Issei replied.

"By joining the student council" Sona respond.

"That a good idea but I can't join for have other things to deal with Saji will join the council as my representative is that okay with you Saji" Issei asked.

"That fine with me Issei" Saji replied.

"Is this okay with you Sona" Issei ask

"That fine with me but tomorrow morning I want you Saji to come to the student council room because show you what you are dealing with" Sona spoke with strict tone.

"Got it tomorrow morning it is" Saji spoke.

"One more thing Sona don't tell anyone else about for we don't anymore trouble and could be dangerous for you and your peerage" Issei spoke in serious tone, while Sona only nodded her head.

**Hey guy I hope you like it and thanks again for the views on my story and reviews also the chapters will start to be longer from now on also got more ideas for different story for Pokémon, Skyrim and more for dxd and guys if there anything you want say to please leave a review or your opinion on the story so far or the idea for story's. **

**Zu'u fen ofaal ek morah fod hi unt gahnos ek lu **= I will get her attention while you try absorb her magic

**Ofaal nii =** Got it

**For dragon tongue I used the website .org**


End file.
